


Apple Pie and Ice Cream

by JACKoatACEon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JACKoatACEon/pseuds/JACKoatACEon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A regular night at home with young Sam and his big brother Dean and Dean's husband Castiel. Castiel has a soft spot for young Sam and can't ever tell him "no." Dean acts like this frustrates him but he secretly finds it extremely adorable. A little domestic Destiel fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie and Ice Cream

A few hours after dinner, Dean was sitting at the table doing some lore reading. The house seemed pretty quiet and Dean was enjoying the silence that he so rarely gets. He figured Cas must have been keeping Sammy busy somehow. The silence was short lived when Dean picked up on the sound of little feet padding along the hardwood floor at a quick pace. Dean smiled and closed his book and waited for Sammy to be right at his side.

"Hey, Dean!" Sammy said, putting his hands on Dean's knee and jumping up and down.

"Yeah, buddy. What's up?" Dean smiled loving down at his baby brother.

"Um, can we go get ice cream?" Sammy looking up at his big brother with puppy-dog eyes and a big grin. 

Dean checked his watch, he really didn't feel like going out tonight, "No, Sammy, not tonight. Maybe tomorrow. Okay, bud?" Dean put his hand on Sammy's head and tousled his hair. 

Sammy instantly began pouting and he stormed away angrily from Dean. Dean felt bad for turning Sammy down but he just didn't really feel like going out and Sammy hadn't eaten all of his dinner in the first place. Sammy ran back into Dean and Cas' bedroom and found Cas sitting on the bed with a book as well. Sammy tugged at Cas' pants and Cas looked up and smiled big.

"Come here, Sam." Cas said as he put aside the book and held his arms out to Sammy.

Sammy climbed up into Cas' arms and said, "Dean isn't going to take me to get ice cream. Can you take me?" 

Cas tried his hardest to block out the puppy-dog look that hadn't worked on Dean. It always works on Cas. "Dean said no?"

Sam nodded with a big frown on his face.

Cas sighed, he couldn't tell Sammy no. "Yeah, let's go, Sam." Cas stood up and held Sammy's hand as they walked out towards the door. 

As they passed by Dean, Sam said, "Cas is taking me to get ice cream! And you're not getting any!" and then Sammy stuck his tongue out at him. 

Dean shot Cas a look and Cas just shrugged his shoulders innocently. Once the two had left, Dean smiled ear-to-ear. He couldn't have been happier to see how much Sammy loved Cas and how wrapped around Sammy's finger Cas was.


End file.
